Monster Within
by bobamomo
Summary: Carah goes into coma, during her experience she falls in love with a mysterious doctor, but there is more to this doctor than meets the human eye.


Disclaimer: I guess you could say it's all mine..but I did get a few ideas from Twilight.

So Enjoi!!

Bobamomo

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Attack**

**Prologue**

I saw her shake, she was trying to fight the dark void that was suffocating her

"Carah!" I screamed she swallowed, struggling to shake away whatever was gripping her, eyes were hopeless as she reached out for my hand. I couldn't move though, I couldn't give her what she wanted, tears of frustration were brimming her eyes. I was crying too not realizing the salty liquid rushing down my cheeks. I was scared, we were both scared. And then it happened so quickly, eyes full of shock, a small gasp, the rocking back and fro of her body, before she crumpled into my arms. The shaking stopped she became still and for a moment I wondered if she was dead, I pushed that thought aside not wanting to know if it was true. I shakily reached for the cell phone that had fallen out of her hands moments before and dialed 911, I waited for someone to pick up, wondering if I was too late

"911, what is your emergency" came a woman's voice through the other line

"H-h-hello" I was surprised that something came out of my dry throat "I...I don't know what happened...but something was hurting her...from inside...inside her body"

"Whose body" I gulped; did I really have to say it?

"My best friend"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Angel**

**Chapter One**

I knew I was shaking but I didn't know why, I heard her scream my name I saw the fear in her eyes. Something was plunging deep inside trying to bring me down; I wasn't going to let that happen not that easy, so I fought back. I swallowed mustering all the strength I had left to kill down the monster; I was frustrated why wasn't it going down? I saw her crying '_please don't cry'_ I wanted to say, _'it's going to be okay'_ I thought.

But she didn't stop, they were falling thick and fast, nothing was going to stop those tears. At a point I thought I was winning because I felt it weakening, in my head I was smiling in victory. I had tamed the beast and it wasn't going to come back but suddenly, it found a weak spot and clawed at it viciously. I gasped _'No nonono!!! Why me, why me?'_

I felt my knees give in beneath me; a heavy dark cloud enveloped my body as I fell forward and closed my eyes, praying it would all be a dream in the end. All the while in my black world I heard...voices. At first it was just one, my best friend Emma speaking frantically to someone, holding my head in her lap. After a while I heard a few more voices and then more. Until it narrowed down to one...one beautiful, lovely voice that vibrated from the tips of my toes and up.

"It seems as if she's in a state of coma" it mused to itself. It was a man's voice but it sounded too beautiful to be a man's voice, I mentally puzzled my brows confused, who was he? By the sound of his foot steps I could tell his was coming toward me, he placed a cool hand on my forehead. His hand felt like marble, hard and smooth was the rest of his body like that?

"You're really beautiful you know" he murmured, I heard him take a seat next to me "I wish you would just open your eyes though, they were gray when

I first saw them. I wonder if they changed" I gasped, did he know who I was? Had he met me before?

"You heard that didn't you?" he chuckled, I wanted to cock my head I was confused

"Your heart monitor" he said as if he read my mind

"It jumped when I said that" he explained. He stayed silent for awhile; I heard the distant pattern 'beep' every now and then from the heart monitor next to me. I wanted to see this angel next to me was he gorgeous as his voice was, that gave me the motivation I needed, I concentrated on opening my eyes but they wouldn't budge, so I did it again and again. The heart monitor was beeping erratically as I kept struggling to tear my eyes open, the calm atmosphere around me suddenly changed to a more alarmed terrified one

"Carah!" the beautiful voice cried "Please stay calm, don't struggle! I know what your trying to do, please don't strain your energy!" his cool hands held my face

"Please, Carah...relax" his breath was blown onto my face, it smelled wonderful...like an unknown scent I had never put my nose upon before. I sighed in contentment before calming down forgetting to struggle, forgetting everything but him. He was all that mattered to me. I heard the soft clink of the door opening and heels colliding the floor before stopping at the foot of my bed

"Hey Doc! How's she holding up?" a woman's voice asked, my nose picked up the distinct scent of Victoria's Secret Love Potion swirling about the room. I sensed she waited for something to happen before she could speak as the door shut with a soft bang. She moved closer to the "doctor"

"She's doing fine, Meredith" he sighed

"And how are you?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the sound of her voice..breathy, sultry, seducing.

"Wonderful, thank you"

"Have you thought about my plan for tonight?"

"Yes I have, but I'm afraid I must decline again" I smiled _'Hah! In your ugly, stupid mother-'_ my thoughts were interrupted

"It's been the fifth time this week"

"I know and I'm sorry, truly I am. But...I have things to attend to, patients to take care of"

"You work too hard" Meredith complained, he laughed a perfect enchanting laugh

"It's the only thing that helps pay the bills"

"Maybe next time?"

"Please Meredith, I'm devoted to my work. You wouldn't want to waste your time on me" he muttered

"What if I want to" she moved closer, I felt that same beast from before rise to the surface its claws wanting to puncture _Meredith_, I hated this woman already. My heart was beating at a rapid pace only increasing every second; I wanted to punch that woman! How dare she come into my room and throw pathetic self at him! I felt his eyes flash at me wide and horrified

"What's wrong with her?" Meredith demanded rushing over to my other side

"She's angry!" he said

"How could you tell?"

"It doesn't matter! We have to get her to be calm" his cool hands touched my forehead then my cheeks he was trying to calm me with his hands, it wasn't working this time though. Meredith's hands were grabbing my arms rubbing them up and down, the monster snarled ferociously; I wanted her hands off me! My heart rate never went down it only raised suddenly he removed his hands from my face and began to understand

"Meredith, you have to get out of here" he said calmly

"Why?" she asked angrily

"She doesn't like you in here" he smirked.


End file.
